


Gabriel's Horn of Grief

by Butter_me__this



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Gabriel are Siblings (Supernatural), Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Gabriel Dies, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, but just to be safe, its been a while idk, mentioned Lucifer, not really - Freeform, or whenever Cas sees Gabriel again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_me__this/pseuds/Butter_me__this
Summary: Castiel saw his brother die at the hands of Lucifer and now he's got him back.or Castiel grieves the death of his brother Gabriel and then he gets to heal his brotheror this has been in my google docs since April 2019 and I finally went back and edit it a little. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural)
Kudos: 23





	Gabriel's Horn of Grief

Gabriel laid cold and lifeless on the floor where his brother left him. Something about seeing Gabriel laying in between the ashes of his wings imprinted on the ground broke Castiel's soul. 

“Hey, wings! We need to leave. Now!” Castiel didn't spear Dean a glance and simply walked forward to his brother's form. “Dean, wait.” Sam’s voice seemed closer now and looking up he saw the two brothers standing a few feet in front of him. The taller holding back his older brother by his shoulder before fixing his stare on Cas with as much sympathy as he could. 

“Gabe?” The nickname sounded so weird on the human tongue and that made Castiel's soul quake. His chest tightened as he fell to his knees beside the dead body of his brother. “Gabe this isn't funny anymore!” Castiel felt like a child again, gripping onto his older brother's leg and hiding behind his wings.

He reached down and let his hands run through the ashes holding the warm dust in between tight fist. Letting the dust fall back into the ground he frantically reached over and touched his brother's face. “Gabe, please! Gabriel! Please wake up!” He eased the body onto his lap cradling the head of his brother against his chest. “Please! Lucifer is gone! Stop this! Wake! Up!” 

Castiel held on tightly waiting for something to happen. Anything.

Looking back down at the dead vessel of his brother he sensed no soul, no celestial energy. He closed his eyes and tried to look for any sign of grace left in the body.

Nothing.

He screwed his eyes shut tight and let out a scream of anguish.

_ Archangel Gabriel is Dead _

A blinding white light filled the room as a high pitched ringing peeled it way past his throat. His eyes shined white as thunder sounded around them. Then a white light with a blue hue surrounded him and spread through the room. He screamed until his vessel couldn't handle it any longer. 

He stopped his screaming with a broken sob. The bright light disappeared and revealed the two brothers. The ringing stayed in his ears as he heard many angels reply to his scream of pain. Frantically searching him on earth, others grieving silently the fall of a brother. 

“Uh, Cas?” Castiel looked back up and saw the two brothers now backed away further and staring behind him. Shooting a glance back he saw his wings black as night flutter behind him, shaking along with his body. He looked down at his brother. “I did it, Gabe. I summoned my wings.” A tear fell on the lifeless body. Then another, then three more. A river of tears fell from his face and onto the body below him. 

He crouched down and let his wings shield them from the outside world. Darkness covered them as Castiel kept weeping. 

His brother was dead.

And his soul was broken. 

“So I’m guessing we're not gonna talk about this?”

“Dean…”

“I’m just saying, Sammy. One day he tells us that his wings are too divine for any human to comprehend and then the next day we get a front-row seat to the bird exhibit.”

Castiel sat in the back seat of the Impala without saying a word. Whatever Dean was saying made absolutely no sense to him at that moment he didn't feel like trying to figure out the human's weird choice of words. 

“Look, Cas. We’re going to head up to Bobby's and figure out whatever just happened.” Sam rested his arm on the back of his seat and turned around to talk to him, “Why don't you rest up a bit and we’ll talk more when we get home.” 

Dean looked over briefly to Sam when referring to Bobby’s as their home for the first time but quickly averted his gaze back to the road.

“I’m a celestial being Sam, I don't need rest.” Castiel looked back out the window and waited for the taller brother to turn back around before he allowed himself to lay down on the back seat. 

He covered himself with the trench coat and closed his eyes. Finding comfort in the vessel's heartbeat. Wandering into the deepest part of the soul he saw Jimmy sitting in the living room of his home reading crossed legged with his wife beside him watching the tv as their daughter sat on the floor coloring. 

He knew none of this was real but he knocked on the door anyway. 

Jimmy sat up and patted his wife's shoulder with a warm smile before walking to the door. 

“Castiel?” 

Castiel stood there for a moment and felt tears run down his face again, unsure why. He was an angel of the lord. He was a soldier, a captain, a leader of a battalion of angels, and yet he felt so weak. “Castiel, what happened? Is the mission over?”

Castiel was let into the home and sat on the couch beside his vessel's wife who didn't look away from the tv as if she wasn't aware of the new presence. “Jimmy. You know of loss and grief as do all humans.”

Jimmy kneeled in front of the angel and watched as liquid gold ran down his cheeks. Taking the being's hand in his he watched as the angel wearing his face spoke to him and gave him the attention he craved.

“I do. I’ve dealt with grief when I lost my family. I was faced with grief when both of my parents died. I dealt with loss when I gave up my family to become a servant of God. I know of pain, loss, and grief.” Jimmy waited for Castiel to continue.

“I lost my brother, the archangel Gabriel, in war today. I have never felt such grief as I did a few minutes ago. I feel almost human as my soul is consumed with sadness. What should I do?” Castiel’s grip tightened on the human’s hand and waited.

Jimmy was surprised to see such a divine creator asked him for advice, for consolation, and for guidance. Where was God; their father and creator? “Be with the ones you love. Seek out those who are there for you, those you trust, and let yourself be vulnerable. The grief you feel is yours alone, but that doesn't mean you have to go through it alone. ”

Another voice echoes to vibrate the imagination before him until he leaves Jimmi back alone in the living room of his home. Castiel wakes to the sun shining in through the car’s window and a breeze washes over him. 

“I don't need to rest my ass. Wake up sleeping beauty!” The sound of the truck closing behind him jolted Castiel from his slumber. “My name is not sleeping beauty, Dean. I’m Castiel.”

Sam laughed as he appeared next to Dean peering into the car. “It's a reference to a movie. Anyway, we’re at bobby’s now.”

Castiel followed the two into the house feeling a little disoriented but not as heavy as he had the night before. “You slept the whole car ride. I thought angels didn't sleep?” Dean fell into step beside Cas as they made their way through the destroyed bodies of cars. “We don’t and I didn't. I simply rested the vessel but my being was still very much conscious.” Dean’s face flushed and he gripped at the straps of his bag tighter. 

“Wait so you were basically able to hear and see the whole time?”

Castiel shook his head. “No. I decided to actually pay Jimmy a visit. Talk to him for a bit.”

Sam, who had been clearly listening to the whole time stopped in front of the door and looked back at them. “Your vessel? How are you able to talk to him?”

Castiel stepped into the house. “His soul is still in this body. He lays deep within his own conscious waiting for me to leave his vessel so he can come back. The way I can reach him is if I were to cover his soul with my grace and for a moment we overlap and become one thus making us share on conscious.” 

“Sounds complicated. Care to simplify?” Bobby walked into the living room just as the boys were placing their stuff down. He hugged them hello before looking back at Castiel.

“So basically,” Dean sat down with his chest to the back of the chair and looked up at everyone still standing, “what your saying is that you became soulmates with your vessel for a whole 14 hours just so you could talk to him in private by using telekinesis?”

Castiel shrugged and nodded. “Roughly.”

Dean sucked his bottom lip and bit it before humming and changing the subject. “Anyway, we're home, I’m tired, and we got a porno to watch.”

* * *

Castiel hung up on Dean as soon as the words reached him. 

Gabriel is alive.

Within a blink of an eye, he stood at the door of the bunker. Taking out his phone he texted Dean to open the door to the bunker and eagerly waited to be let in. 

As soon as the door unlocked he brushed past Dean and basically ran down the flight of stairs. “Where is he? Is he safe? Is he okay?”

“Hi to you too Cas,” Dean slammed the door shut and followed the angel down the steps and led him down to the room where the arc angel was being held, “Ketch helped him escape. He was being held a prisoner in hell by Asmodeus. And as for okay, not so much.”

Cas froze as he heard talking from the other side of the door. Sam’s voice filtered out but no one responded. After a few minutes, Dean placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder to comfort and encourage him, Cas finally got the courage to knock on the door. 

Sam opened the door and let Cas in, “Something is wrong with him I don't know what but he’s not talking and he is really skittish. He won't even let me clean up his wounds.” Upon walking in Cas could feel the last bit of his soul break at the sight of his brother 

His older brother. Always so big and loud now hugging his knees to his chest in an effort to look smaller. 

Castiel walked over to Gabriel but stopped when the archangel flinched away. 

“Gabriel. It’s me Castiel. You’re little brother.” 

Dean and Sam shifted behind him, clearly not used to Castiel referring to himself as someone’s little brother. This was an intimate moment and they should probably leave but they sensed the tension in the room and decided to stay in case Gabriel lashed out or Cas got too overwhelmed. 

Gabriel didn't seem to register Castiel's words and continued to stare at him with fear. Castiel had never seen him like this, not even that one time in heaven when they were still a family, before the fall of Lucifer and Ana and before God left. Gabriel had been strong. 

Castiel switched languages. “ _ Brother Gabriel there is no need to fear us. We have brought you sanctuary.”  _ The Enochian felt familiar on his tongue as if he never stopped speaking it. It felt like laying on the clouds while Gabriel told them tales about humanity and the world their father had created. 

Gabriel finally looked up as if the words had broken a spell. Castiel moved closer until he was kneeling beside the bed. “ _ Give me your hand brother. I’ll heal you, just like you have healed me so many times before.”  _

Sam’s voice could be heard whispering to Dean. “Enochian. It took me a while to recognize it but I think Cas is speaking Enochian.” 

Gabriel held eye contact for a long time before he slowly shifted to face Cas better. Castiel held out his hand, palm up, and tried to ease the tension out of his body. 

His brother is alive. His brother is safe. 

Reaching out Gabriel laid his hand on top of Cas’s and closed his eyes. A simple angel wouldn't be able to fully heal an Archangel, especially not one like Gabriel, but it was worth a try. 

They both closed their eyes as the light slowly flooded the room like water, bright lights of blue, white, and gold dripped from their hands and surrounded them. 

In a blink of an eye, it was gone. Opening his eyes again Cas saw Gabriel laying now and definitely asleep.

“ _ Rest my brother. You are home.” _


End file.
